


The Big Four Initiative

by snowqueen97



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen97/pseuds/snowqueen97
Summary: In Quad City, a town split into four, crime is a-brewing. Buildings are being destroyed, lives are being lost. How many heroes will it take to clean up this mess? How many do you think?





	The Big Four Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Welcome to my first fanfic! Get out while you can!
> 
> Still here? Fine, your choice. Anyway, I've been wanting to contribute to the Big Four fandom- or ANY fandom, really- for quite some time now, and this just felt like the right time to do so!! I'm super nervous about posting this here, so please, please be kind in the comments section. My fragile ego will really appreciate it. 
> 
> I will explain how Quad City works in the following chapters- basically, it's if Berk, Corona, Dunbroch, and Burgess all combined into one city. 
> 
> And for those of you who need to know for triggers' sake, there's a murder in the very first chapter. Read with caution, and practice self-care. 
> 
> Finally, I don't know if this will contain any more ships besides Hiccstrid and Eugene/Rapunzel (whatever their ship name is) but it's a possibility, so keep that in mind! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The night was dark and bleak, and the man was moreso. In the back of the alleyway he stood, proud as a king, a massive shadow except for his bright, glaring eyes. He listened and waited, growing more impatient by the minute. His finger twitched, hungry, ready to pull the trigger.

“He’ll be there, boss, I swear it.” That’s what his subordinate had told him, and dammit, he better have been right. Usually he would’ve left such a meaningless task to his subordinate, or someone else with time to waste, but this promised to be satisfying, if just a small, somewhat unimportant step in the plan.

Oh, yes, how sweet it would be once it was done- once _he_ was done. How Quad City would tremble. How pleased he would be able to make-

He heard voices.

 

“And don’t you _ever_ make me catch you out here at this hour again!” shouted a deep, gruff voice.

In reply, a much younger, more adenoidal voice said, “Dad, I swear, I was just getting some spare parts from the junkyard! Once you see what I’m able to do with them…”

“Wait till your mother hears about this!”

 

 _Shit._ He hadn’t planned on anyone else being there tonight, especially not some brat kid. Hopefully he would have enough bullets for him as well. 

“Get in the car. We’re going home.”

 

 _Now._ Now was the time.

 

He approached.

“Hello?” the innocent young boy turned to the alley.

“Stand back, son,” his father, the police chief, reached for his gun.

 

_Bang._

_Bang._

Stoick Haddock dropped his gun. Then he dropped to his knees.

_Bang._

 

“DAD!” cried the boy.

“Hiccup…” whimpered Stoick as he fell to the ground, his eyes closing one last time.

 _Finally,_ thought Drago Bludvist as he stood there, grinning a predator’s grin. _A job well done._

 

Little Hiccup flung himself over his father’s body, weeping, nearly dizzy from his ragged breathing. “ _No….no….”_

As Drago stood over him, Hiccup, engulfed by the murderer’s shadow, screamed, “GET AWAY FROM HIM!

 **  
** Bringing out his switchblade knife (for unfortunately, he had run out of bullets), Drago looked the boy dead in the eye and smiled. “This isn’t for him. This is for _you.”_

* * *

 

“Another nightmare, babe?”

“How’d you know?”

“You woke up screaming.”

Just as he had on many nights in the ten years after his father’s murder.

****

Hiccup (whose real name was so embarrassing he actually _preferred_ this childhood nickname) did not consider himself to be, as some might say, “troubled.” He had a close, loving relationship with his mother, a group of loyal friends, an adorable cat named Toothless, and the world’s best girlfriend lying in his bed next to him. He was healthy, mostly sober, and a top student at Quad University, the most prestigious college in Quad City.

“Troubled” didn’t translate into any of that.  But it _did_ translate into “waking up early in the morning in a cold sweat, panicked, after just reliving the worst night of your life in your sleep.”

Astrid, his girlfriend of two years, had been so patient with him about it, about everything. So had his mother, and his therapist. They all believed in his ability to push through, to move on, to get better.

But did Hiccup? Well, he wasn’t so sure.

****

“C’mere,” Astrid said, reaching across Hiccup and pulling him onto his side till they were laying face to face. “You took your meds last night, right?”

“Yeah, I did. And they help, but,” Hiccup sighed, “they can’t change what happened.”

“I know they can’t. But I’m glad you’re still taking them.” She gave her boyfriend a squeeze. “You’re doing a lot better than you think you are.”

“Thanks,” Hiccup managed a smile.

 

Then both lovers closed their eyes and tried their best to get back to sleep. They both had class in a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Drago is the reason Hiccup has his infamous scar in this AU. Also, please let me know if my depiction of Hiccup's PTSD is in anyway inaccurate or disrespectful, and I'll try to fix it. 
> 
> And don't worry, I plan to have much longer chapters in the future. Probably. 
> 
> If you liked this, please bookmark it and send kudos! If you didn't, then...don't!


End file.
